


Sadism/Masochism + Branding - Bokuto/Kuroo

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Branding, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom Bokuto Koutarou, Dominant Masochism, Latex Gloves, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Scarification, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou, sub kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Bokuto loves pain and Kuroo loves giving it to him.





	Sadism/Masochism + Branding - Bokuto/Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for bokukuro sadism/masochism, then added branding because I was already thinking of doing that and it fits.

Bokuto tried to relax but he was giddy with excitement, which always manifested as movement in his body. Kuroo looked at him with a fond smile and chuckled.

“Try to calm down a bit,” he said.

Bokuto laughed.

“Maybe you should help me with that,” he said and winked.

Kuroo shook his head, eyes wandering over Bokuto's naked body splayed out on the chair that Kuroo had sterilized beforehand. Bokuto had enjoyed watching him work, bent over to wipe it clean before covering it with clear plastic. They were at Kuroo's studio, surrounded by Kuroo's artwork on the walls, and Bokuto loved how Kuroo looked exactly like this was his work space, like he belonged in this room that was in a way an extension of his work persona. He was already half-hard from simply lying there, surrounded by Kuroo, laid out for Kuroo to see.

“I'm not convinced a blowjob will actually calm you down,” Kuroo said with a cocky smirk.

“Don't be a brat,” Bokuto said with an edge. “Give it to me.”

He gestured for Kuroo to come closer, and after a sigh, Kuroo did. Bokuto smiled sweetly, casting his eyes over Kuroo's body, how his work clothes hugged it so closely.

“Your clients get to see you like this every day,” Bokuto mused. “I'm jealous.”

Kuroo barked out a laugh.

“My clients don't usually see me so aroused,” Kuroo said.

“Are you hard?” Bokuto asked with roused interest.

Kuroo bit his lip and stopped to stand right next to Bokuto's hips.

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

Bokuto smiled sweetly, but he was certain he couldn't hide the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He gestured for Kuroo to kneel down, and Kuroo did. There was no need for further instructions as Kuroo already took Bokuto in his hand, stroking the hardening erection a few times before licking over it and taking it in his mouth. Bokuto closed his eyes and tugged on Kuroo's hair. Kuroo's hands were warm on his hips and he sighed, relaxing against the chair. Kuroo was sucking him so well, and he opened his eyes to look at the sight of his cock disappearing into Kuroo's mouth.

“Fuck, you look so good, babe,” he said.

Kuroo hummed around his length and looked up at him. Bokuto pulled him off by his hair.

“Enough of that,” he said.

Kuroo looked at him expectantly, and he smiled to himself, enjoying how Kuroo's submission was so easy. As much as he loved forcing bratty Kuroo to behave, it was a good change to have him so eager to please.

“Show me what you've planned,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo stood up and reached over to his desk, easily pulling out a piece of paper that he then presented to Bokuto.

“I was thinking of the kanji for strength,” Kuroo said, almost shy, as he held up the piece of paper with a clean design of the simple kanji.

“It's perfect,” Bokuto said with an excited smile.

Kuroo blushed and smiled bashfully, warming Bokuto's heart.

“I knew I could count on you,” Bokuto said to see Kuroo blush more.

Kuroo laughed nervously.

“Don't be shy, babe,” Bokuto smirked.

“I'm not shy,” Kuroo scoffed, but the blush was still present on his cheeks. “How big do you want it?”

Bokuto looked at the size of the design Kuroo was holding, then glanced down to his ribs and tried to imagine it on his skin. Kuroo saw what he was doing and offered the piece of paper for comparison. Bokuto held it against his side and looked at Kuroo.

“What do you think?” he asked. “You're the professional.”

Kuroo seemed pleased by the acknowledgment, and Bokuto decided he should praise Kuroo's work more often.

“I think the size is good,” Kuroo said, unusually quiet. “It's going to be legible, but it won't overpower you.”

“I'll trust you on that,” Bokuto said and handed the design back to Kuroo.

“Good,” Kuroo said, not meeting Bokuto's eyes. “I'll just make a stencil then.”

He was quick to turn around but Bokuto caught the pleased smile that spread over his lips. It was cute. Bokuto fisted his cock and thought about being naked and hard in Kuroo's work place. Kuroo was bent over his desk, looking exactly like Bokuto imagined he did every day with a client nervously waiting. The idea of sullying Kuroo's work room by having sex in it was arousing him much more than he had expected, and he wondered if Kuroo could ever be in the room again without imagining him spread nude over the chair.

They remained quiet as Kuroo returned with the stencil and pressed it on Bokuto's skin where they had been planning on putting the mark. It was right under Bokuto's ribs, and before Kuroo had a chance to ask if he wanted to take a look in the mirror, Bokuto was already telling him it was perfect.

He was impatient, cock aching heavy on his abdomen, twitching when Kuroo pulled on latex gloves and grabbed a scalpel.

“Any last words?” Kuroo asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bokuto smirked.

“You're not allowed to come before I do,” he said.

The smile fell off Kuroo's face so quickly it was comical, but Bokuto managed to keep a stern face. Kuroo gasped, halfway to a whine before catching himself and slumping slightly.

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“What was that?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo flinched just slightly.

“Yes, Sir,” he said.

Bokuto smiled and adjusted himself to a better position.

“That's a good boy,” he smiled, making Kuroo perk up. “Make it hurt, baby.”

Kuroo looked at him and nodded, then settled on his chair and pulled it right next to Bokuto. He wiped the intended branding area with disinfectant, then pressed the very tip of the blade against Bokuto's skin.

“I'll start with a small cut,” he said.

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed.

He took in a deep breath, then released it slowly, and the blade dug into his skin. It was quick, a short stab of metal that was gone before any pain registered. He winced.

“Good?” Kuroo asked, eyes focused on Bokuto's face.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said. “You can keep going.”

“I'll do another small cut,” Kuroo said.

The cut was adjacent to the first one and burned more as it pulled on the open cut. Bokuto's throat made a sound and his cock hardened back to full erection after having wilted a bit during the preparations. He was surprised that had even happened, since Kuroo in his work attire wearing latex gloves was hot as hell, not to mention the anticipation of pain.

“Still good?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto looked at the blade hovering over his skin and the beads of blood seeping from the cuts. Kuroo's free hand was resting on his abdomen. The touch of latex warmed up by Kuroo's hand was more erotic than Bokuto had anticipated.

“You'll have to jerk me off with those gloves,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo snorted.

“Suggestion noted,” he said.

“It wasn't a suggestion,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo raised his brows, but then merely nodded.

“Understood,” he said. “I'll continue then.”

“Please do,” Bokuto said, unwilling to hide the want in his voice.

The next cut was longer, the blade slicing through his skin soft and easy, and his breath hitched. He whined and received a sympathetic pat on his belly from Kuroo.

“Does it hurt?” Kuroo asked, not bothering to disguise the raw hunger in his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

“It stings,” Bokuto said, now breathing easier again, but his teeth clenched the moment Kuroo pressed the sharp tip of the blade against his skin again and cut. “Fuck, that hurts.”

He had grabbed a hold of the chair's edge, knuckles already white and breaths coming out laboured, his whines turning to louder moans as Kuroo continued cutting his skin without break. He couldn't help squirming, his body trying to escape the sting that had turned into a sharp burn, even though it made his cock throb. He could feel how hot his skin had gotten, the fire spreading slowly over his side and ribs.

“Fuck, Tetsurou, touch me,” Bokuto managed through his gritted teeth.

“Hygiene,” was all he got in response before Kuroo continued cutting into him.

Bokuto was panting hard, and Kuroo pressed his free hand firmly onto him.

“Stay still,” he said.

Bokuto squeezed the chair harder, fingers burning now too, but managed to keep his body still. His eyes were prickling with tears as he reached for his cock, giving it a tug, mingling his pain and pleasure together until he couldn't tell them apart. His cock was wet with pre-come, helping his hand slide over it, and he tried his best not to move. The tears were on his face now, leaving their hot trails to cool down over his cheeks and temples, hands and arms shaking with the effort to withstand the pain without movement, and all the while Kuroo was calmly cutting into him, slowly carving out the flesh, and the blade felt scalding against his skin. He was desperately thumbing his slit to get a distraction. The melding of pain and pleasure made him shiver and he moaned shamelessly. He sped up his strokes as Kuroo peeled off his skin, hips jerking uncontrollably, but Kuroo didn't complain so he must have been close to finishing the job.

“How close?” he asked, voice too high and airy, a whine following his words.

“Two small areas,” Kuroo responded.

His eyes were fixed on Bokuto's skin and on his work, and Bokuto wanted them to be fixed on his face, on his aching cock, on the way he enjoyed his own suffering. He let out a whine that resembled a sob, tears still falling over his face.

“It hurts,” he said, not much louder than a stuffy whisper. “Fuck, it hurts!”

He let out the scream that was bubbling in his chest, both hands gripping the chair now. He was quickly reaching his limit, so close to begging for the pain to stop and squirming away. His safeword was on the tip of his tongue when Kuroo straightened up and smiled at his work.

“Finished,” Kuroo said.

“Fuck, jerk me off with those gloves,” Bokuto said.

“Hygiene,” Kuroo reminded him, only now turning to look at his face.

“Fucking get me off right now,” Bokuto growled, new tears still falling down his temples and breaths shuddering.

Maybe he looked pitiful enough, but Kuroo didn't argue, merely reached for Bokuto's cock with his left hand and grabbed it hard, immediately starting a quick rhythm. His grip was tight, the latex of his glove sliding smoother than skin, and with a teary moan Bokuto came. Kuroo milked him dry, smearing his come over his length until his hips were jumping with oversensitivity. He was panting hard. Kuroo looked at his face.

“Okay?” he asked.

Bokuto nodded, then grimaced.

“It burns,” he said.

“I'll wash it for you,” Kuroo said with a fond smile.

He turned to peel off his gloves.

“Don't you want to get off first?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo froze and missed the waste basket where he had tried to throw his gloves.

“Uh,” he said slowly and only partially turned to look at Bokuto. “I already did.”

Bokuto scoffed.

“Without permission?” he asked incredulously. “That's not what we agreed.”

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Kuroo mumbled.

Bokuto shook his head before smirking.

“I'll forgive you this time,” he said. “But only because you'll have to wear your soiled pants until we get home.”

Kuroo whined.

“No complaints,” Bokuto said. “Now, tend to my needs. And tell me exactly which part made you come in your pants like a horny teenager.”

Kuroo pouted cutely before putting on a clean pair of gloves and turning back to the brand on Bokuto's ribs.

“Fine,” he said with a sigh, and Bokuto relaxed against the chair as he listened to Kuroo talk about how sexy he had been right towards the end.

He would always gladly see Kuroo with such a cute blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did minimal research on scarification and Kuroo is breaking so many hygiene rules here. But it's a fantasy so who cares!
> 
> I wanted to explore a different kind of dynamic where the dom is kind of topping from the bottom. Also it fits this AU so well because I can see Kuroo as a tattoo artist who also specialises in scarification so it's also kind of natural for him to do the cutting.
> 
> Anyway, this is the last kinktober fic I have written ready, but I'm still working on at least one more. But honestly I'm getting so tired of writing porn! Never thought I'd see the day.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
